When You're Ready
by rozethorngirl
Summary: Mark and Chord have been dancing around each other since Chord started on Glee. Everything was going towards something until it wasn't, which depressed Mark. But could it be he misunderstood? For a GKM fill. Mark/Chord, Mild Dianna/Lea. 2 Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** When You're Ready  
**Rating:** MA  
**Pairing:** Mark/Chord, Dianna/Lea  
**Summary**: Mark and Chord have been dancing around each other since Chord started on Glee. Everything was going towards something until it wasn't, which depressed Mark. But could it be he misunderstood? For a GKM fill: . ?thread=46351034#t46351034

**Word Count: **2,296

**Genre**: Slash/Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee or any characters. Am not making any money for this. Do **_NOT_** know these people portrayed in this RPF. This is **_NOT_**an accurate description of their life, how they are, where they live, or anything about them. Just a girl getting shits and giggles out of writing a story.

**A/N: **Another RPF for Sallingstreet. Yes, I love this pairing. So what? LOL.

When You're Ready

Mark Salling was sitting in the chair of the set's choir room glaring down at his phone, pretending not to hear the girly giggles and tittering coming from across the room. It had become his standardized position for the last week at least, and he was quickly growing sick of it. However, it was better than looking up and feeling the stab through the heart again and again.

God.

He used to look forward to coming to work. To being around his friends, and being on set…being with _him_. Now every morning it was like calling forth all his strength to get up and shower so he isn't late.

And it was all _his _fault.

Mark did look up and send his glare over to the source of his ire; which is also where the noise was coming from. Chord Overstreet. The one currently making a couple crew women and Naya Rivera gush over his impressions, and funny stories. The one who is a dirty, rotten liar that lead Mark to believe that they had something special going on.

The one that Mark can't seem to get out of his head.

He turns his face back to his phone and makes a noise of frustration.

This wasn't like him, you know? Mark doesn't get hung up on people. He learned a long time ago that when you let people get that close to you all they do is hurt you. And after his last heartbreak he promised himself never again. He put a wall around his heart and anybody that even remotely came close to getting to him he cut off immediately.

But there was something about Chord that broke past that and made him trust him.

It could have been his persistence. Even though Mark did his best to be an ass and get Chord to leave him alone, Chord always showed up every morning outside his trailer and waited for him. Brought his favorite bagel from Western Bagel and his green tea from craft services. Didn't matter how early they were supposed to be there.

But it also could have been his soft touches. Mark was used to people, even women, being rough with him. Shoulder slaps, shoves, rough and dirty sex…never besides his family had he anybody just touch him. But Chord did. Chord touched him all the time. On his arm. His back. His leg. His cheek. God. Chord would touch him and it was like his entire world was focused on that one touch. He loved that.

But no, it was probably the way Chord talked to him. Most people didn't know how smart Mark was. It made it hard at times to communicate with people on a normal level, because they didn't understand his theories or his science journals. But Chord listened to him, and would ask him questions. Never made him feel strange or out of place. Chord made him feel normal.

Yeah. That's what it was. Chord made him feel normal.

And now Chord was basically ignoring him, and the Texan hated him for it.

It started a week ago, their decline from practically attached at the hip and Mark constantly gazing at him (hopefully discreet enough that nobody noticed); and into this almost stalemate. Mark was coming back from his trailer when Jenna had said that Chord was looking for him. That had made him immensely happy, so he tried to hurry without hurrying to where she said he was.

But when he got there…

Chord was talking in some girl's ear, making her laugh and blush. Which in and of itself isn't that weird, Chord is funny. But then he hugged her. And kissed her forehead.

And the kiss lingered like…like how you would kiss the forehead of someone really important to you. Someone you love.

His heart quite literally shattered. Chord must have asked for him to come there to meet his new girlfriend. So Mark did the only sensible thing. He ran to the director and claimed he was feeling extremely sick. That he had just puked in the boys bathroom. And the flushed tone of his cheeks and tears in his eye made him look really sick, so it actually helped his cause.

The director told him to go home, and call that night to check in and see if he was going to be well enough to keep going the next day. But Mark didn't care about anything, he just wanted to get _away _before Chord saw him. So as soon as he agreed he left in a rush.

He spent that whole night pretty much crying until he had no tears left. He didn't know what he had done wrong. Was he too slow? Or not sexy enough? Or forward enough. Did Chord just get sick of listening to him, because truth be told he was only after a piece of easy ass?

Every new scenario he came up with just made everything immensely worse, and finally he just decided to stop the nonsense. If Chord didn't love him back, it wasn't his fault.

It wasn't…right?

"Mark!" Someone called getting his attention.

He looked up startled, and saw Ryan waving him over off the stage. He nodded and sighed to himself. Heartaches or not, the show must go on.

~M&C~

_Oh but Mark was in Heaven as Chord moved his lips over his, dominating his mouth. He moaned and let himself be rolled on the bed to the other side; and with an "oompf" Chord settled on top of him. Mark felt a noise of satisfaction rise in his throat only to have it be swallowed by another deep kiss._

_Chord's hands were everywhere and Mark responded in kind by running his own up and down his back and wrapping his legs around Chord's waist. _

_"Oh," Mark moaned, as Chord let his lips go long enough to kiss down his neck and over to his ear. "Chord, please."_

_"Please what?"_

_Mark whined as he felt Chord rock his erection into his own, "You know what. Stop teasing me."_

_Chord pulled back and stared down into Mark's lust blown eyes and smirked. "But you beg so pretty," he said lowly, and rubbed his nose along his shoulder. _

_Mark felt his breath hitch. _

_"Come on, baby," Chord goaded as he kissed along the Texan's collarbone drawing another whine. "Beg me," he growled and he took Mark's hands put them above his head. "Beg me to fuck you."_

_"Oh Chord!" Mark called out and spread his legs a little wider as he wound them a little tighter around Chord's waist. "P-Please do i-it."_

_"Say it," Chord said and started sucking on the ear lone in front of him._

_Mark tilted his neck as much as he could, wanting more more more. "Ah-ahhh," he answered intelligently, and Chord grinded his cock against him in retaliation. "Oh, god, Chord. Fuck me!" He practically screamed. "Please fuck me," he begged feeling tears of frustration come forward._

_Chord pulled back from his ear and kissed him softly. Running his tongue along his lips and groaning as Mark lets him back into his mouth. "Gonna make it good Mark…Mark…_Mark…MARK!

Mark snapped out of his daydream with a gasp and looked up into the annoyed face of Lea, nearly dropping the script in his hands.

"Nice of you to finally start paying attention," she says, with a hand on her hip.

Mark gave her his best apologetic look, "I'm sorry. I was just – "

Well he didn't have an answer for that, because he certainly couldn't tell her the truth.

Lea just rolls her eyes and sighs as she sits down. "We need to run our lines. I was just asking how you wanted to do this."

Mark pulled his brows together, "Do what?"

She opened her script up to the part Mark got lost on in a daydream. "This. The make-out scene. How do you want to do this?" Mark paled slightly and cleared his throat which Lea didn't notice as she kept talking. "I don't know about you, but I don't really think it would be appropriate if we did this too over the top."

"No, completely agreed!" Mark said almost too quickly.

Lea shot him a suspicious look. "Are you okay? You seem…off."

"Yeah!" Mark said and stood up, gathering his script and water. "Yeah, no, I'm fine."

She kept staring at him and said, "Are you sure because lately you've been acting very weird, and it's starting to worry us. Especially Chord."

That stopped Mark where he was. "Chord's been…asking about me?"

"Well yeah, apparently you were supposed to meet up with him so he could introduce you to his sister, but you got some kind rapid on set stomach bug and had to run from Paramount as fast as your Subaru could take you." She looks at the musician who was sitting in shock. "And I mean you guys were like inseparable and then this last week you've been sitting all by yourself. It's weird. It's like, what's up with you?"

Chord's sister?

Mark thought about that for minute. That girl he saw hugging and kissing her forehead, was his _sister. _He feels like such an idiot. Could it really be that he made up in his own head Chord's flirting with other people, and Chord was just talking to other people because he _himself _was ignoring Chord?

"Huh," he mumbled.

Lea continued looking at him strange, so he said, "I think I messed something up. So I need you to help me fix it. Can you?"

"I guess?" she answered confused.

Mark nodded and sat back down, "Great. Then we're going to actually need to be a little more over the top…"

~M&C~

Chord was seething as he sat on the sidelines and watched Mark make out with Lea on the prop bed.

He knew logically it was only acting, but if he didn't know better he would say Mark was actually into it.

Lea too.

It was like they were reuniting after a long time apart, and _oh my god. _Was that a moan? Mark's moan?

"What the fuck?" Chord whispered to himself in disbelief, unable to turn away.

Dianna chose that moment to show up at his side, munching a bag of trail mix. "What?" she asked him quietly, offering him a some of her snack which he shook his head at.

"Mark and Lea. What the fuck are they doing?" he answered her.

Dianna looked over at them. "It's kinda obvious what they're doing," she giggled. "But it's all for show."

_"And cut!" _the director called.

The two on the bed pulled apart immediately and laughed with one another. Chord could hear them whispering to each other which only served to further piss him off. Mark only talked and grinned like that with _him. _

"What is up with you two lately?" Dianna asked around a mouthful of her stuff. "You were all over each other and this past week you've been North and South poles."

Chord sighs. He honestly didn't have answer to that. One day everything was going great. Mark was falling for his seduction plan hook, line and sinker…the next it was like pulling teeth just to get the man to say hello. He couldn't figure out what had happened, but obviously it was enough to send Mark into the arms of Lea.

"…purposely baiting you, or something."

Chord snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked her.

Dianna shot him an annoyed look. "I _said _it's like he's purposely baiting you or something," she said again.

"What? No it's no-" he looked over at Mark and saw the over exaggerate flirting, Mark looking around catching his eye briefly and blushing before looking away quickly. "Well I'll be damned," he mumbled.

His boy was _trying_ to make him jealous.

Dianna just continued to smirk at Chord as the information sank in for him. "I'd say Marky-boy is trying to send some kind of message."

"Yeah that I'm an idiot," the guitarist sighed with a chuckle. He looks over at the blonde woman, "I've been trying to catch his ass for months, but it turns out I already had."

"Somehow though," she chimed in, "the wires have gotten crossed, and he must think you've lost interest in him."

Chord outright laughs at that. "That's ridiculous. Mark is –"

He looks over at the laughing Texan who was now lightly hitting Lea with a pillow and getting scolded by the on-set hair person for messing it up.

What was Mark?

Quiet, intelligent, sarcastic, honest, caring, gentle despite the fact that most weren't with him, loyal, dependable, musically gifted, the most beautiful man he's ever met both inside and out…

" – mine." Chord said simply. "Mark is mine. And I'm going to show him that."

Dianna smiled at her co-star. "Well then get to it."

Chord nodded and smiled as he watched Mark's whole face light up in laughter as Lea shoved him from the bed and called him an asshole.

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for your feedback for the first chapter. This is the last. But you never know, may do more in this verse. Like a prequel or something. I am thinking about doing a sick!Mark fic. Can't decide a pairing. What would you prefer? Mark/Chord, Mark/Chris, Mark/Cory or Mark/Darren. Let me know. Enjoy!

The end of the day had come and Mark was beyond tired.

He was sick and tired.

His plan was an obvious failure. Chord had stared right at him and instead of getting pissed enough to come over and claim what was his (what has been his since Mark basically met Chord), he just stood there and then left. Like he didn't even care. How is that possible?

The Texan had been so sure…

Staring at himself in his trailer's mirror he sighs. What was it about him that turned Chord off? Okay, so maybe he's not the hottest man on Earth, but he's still attractive. Right?

Pulling at his Mohawk, he bit his lip and grunted a little in frustration. If only he could grow it all out like he wants to. That way he'd actually look like a fucking grown up. Maybe that would make Chord like him better. Longer hair to run his fingers through.

He dropped his head in his hands and blew air out of his mouth.

Okay.

He was not going to sit around and start picking at his physical appearance like girl. He just wasn't.

He sniffed and sat up, continuing to stare at himself.

His name is Mark Salling.

He was born in Dallas, Texas. Raised in both Lake Highlands, Texas and Mineola, Texas. He's twenty-eight years old. Five feet and eleven inches (just call him six feet to make it a round number.) Brown hair. Hazel eyes. Fit but not overly so. Plays five instruments. Has perfect pitch – something in which he has devoted his life to get and keep.

Back when he was auditioning constantly for roles he _constantly _got turned down for, he had to recite those things about himself over and again. Made him feel like a bug that was quite literally under a microscope, except the microscope was a camera.

When he got on Glee he thought that feeling would go away, because it he'd made it. He'd finally made it. People knew who he was, so he didn't have to constantly say it, or his biography. It was supposed to make him feel powerful.

Vindicated.

All it's done is made him feel more lonely than ever before.

Because he can be in a sea of people screaming his name, but not one of them really know who he is. He's alone more than he ever was.

But when Chord was around and paying attention to him…wow. Didn't that sound pathetic? Paying attention to him. Like he needs someone to sit around and do nothing but look at him and follow him around. Like he's that conceited or insecure.

Sighing again he leans forward and switches off the lights to the mirror and stands up, collecting his things. Putting on his jacket he catches a whiff of a familiar cologne. Chord's cologne.

That was odd. Why would that be there?

But he shrugs it off and walks out into the chilly California night, locking his trailer door and headed for his car. Getting to his dark blue Subaru, he stops dead in his tracks in shock.

"Hello, Mark," Chord says leaning against the passenger side door with a lit cigarette. "Nice night?"

Mark stuttered slightly, "Wha-What are you doing here?" He steps forward and asks in a more controlled voice little, "And why are leaning against my car like some kind of stalker waiting to strike?"

The man against the car smirks at him.

Mark huffs and crosses his arms, "I don't know what you find so funny, but you're acting creepy. Now knock it off."

Chord flicks his cigarette to the ground and puts it out with his shoe. "Creepy, Mark? Really?" he laughs and pushes off to come forward, making Mark draw back some. "I would have thought a big brain like yours could come up with a more creative word."

Crossing his arms in irritation, the other man huffs. "What is it that you want? I'm tired, okay? I don't have time for – "

"Don't have time?" Chord replies strongly and walks even closer to Mark. "You should always have _time _for me, Marky," He continues as he continues his trek into Mark's personal space.

Mark's breath hitches when he feels Chord reach out and stroke the back of his hand down the side of his face. He didn't understand what kind of game Chord was playing.

"You didn't," he clears his throat, "You didn't answer my question."

Chord leans back and smirks, making Mark feel his cock begin to wake up.

"What am I doing? I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago."

Mark bit his lip and gasped as he felt strong hands grab onto his waist and bring him forward and off balance. He wrapped his arms around Chord's neck to catch himself. It brought their mouths within a hair's breadth. "And what is that?" he asks not being able to resist playing with some of the shaggy blonde hair at the back of his head.

Chord just leans forward and silences Mark with a solid kiss. It starts off slow and languid, like savoring a moment that may never come again. But very quickly it escalates to Mark wrapping his fingers in Chord's locks and Chord gripping at his waist for dear life; tongues and teeth clashing with each other.

When Mark pulled back with a gasp, Chord stared deep in his eyes trying to convey how sincere he was. "You're mine, Mark," he tells him strongly. "Mine and no one else's."

Mark felt his eyes begin to water, "Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?"

"Let's not waste anymore time, then," Chord growls and begins kissing him again. Harder and deeper, more possessively making Mark keen in satisfaction.

"Your place or mine?" Mark asks.

Chord smiles. "I got a better idea."

~M&C~

They came through Mark's trailer door with a bang as the door bounced off the wall. Mark chuckled as Chord shushed him, "We can't be too loud the security teams will come poking around."

Mark chuckles some more, "Yeah, I think there's only _one _type of _poking around _we want going on."

Chord reached around and swatted his ass lightly, and Mark moaned which made Chord's eyebrows raise in interest. But Mark just smirked devilishly and started laughing quietly again. Leading his soon to be lover backwards to where the bed was, he kept chuckling. He falls back on the mattress with Chord on top of him.

They keep kissing for a few minutes before Chord pulls back and stares intently at the smiling man beneath him. Clearing his throat, he says as seriously as he can, "You were naughty today."

Getting a glimmer of arousal in his eye, Mark raises a brow, "Was I?"

"Mmm-hmm," Chord answers and begins unbuttoning his shirt. "Teasing me with Lea like that?"

The Texan blushes, "I was trying to get your attention."

"Mission accomplished," Chord nods, "but the way you were behaving? All sexy with her?" He tsks at him. He leans down to the man's ear, "That's for me," and bites on his ear lobe.

Mark gasps, "Ye-Yeah. Yes. All for you." He opens his legs and let's Chord settle between them, groaning as the other man rocks his crouch into his own.

"Mmm, you need to be punished for it though."

Mark nods his head feeling himself flush in arousal. Chord works on taking off their clothes which the older man is more than obliged to help along as much as possible until they're completely bare.

"Ugh," Mark utters. "Chord."

"No. You can call me Sir."

Mark's eyes popped open as his dick began to throb, "Ohhh, Sir."

Chord groaned. "Yeah, I like the sound of that," he leans down and kisses his boy. Pulling back he growls, "Now for your punishment you will receive a twenty smacks with my hand."

Mark nods his head and sits up to reposition himself over Chord's lap.

Chord takes a moment to admire the beautiful sight of the creamy flesh before him and smiles. He rubs Mark's ass, kneading it and drawing a deep groan from the man before pulling back and coming down with a hard slap.

Mark cries out and counts, "One."

"Good boy," Chord responds and does it again. They keep going until Mark is crying and begging his Sir to stop. Chord pauses to rub the reddened flesh and hushes his sub. "Almost done, baby," he tells him. "Two more."

"Oh-Okay," Mark sobs and his legs curl up with the next one, "Nineteen."

"That's it," Chord urges and makes the last one really count.

"Twenty!" Mark almost screams.

Chord immediately grabs his boy up and begins rocking him back and forth, rubbing the bruised skin gently and whispering sweet nothings in ear.

After a few more minutes Mark seeks out Chord's mouth and submissively lets Chord dominate his, just wanting the comfort. The new dominant runs his hands from up his sub's ass to his back, laying him down on the bed beneath them.

"Did I do well, Sir?" Mark asks shyly opening his legs again.

Chord nods his head and moves down his body. "You are amazing, my love."

Mark chokes, "You're love?"

Chord hums.

"Never been anyone's love before," Mar tells him with an uncharacteristic vulnerability in his voice.

Chord looks up from where he was about to start laving at cock in front of him. "You're mine. That's all that matters."

Mark gives him a large smile.

A little later, Chord moving in and out of him, Mark begins to really believe in it too. He keening his Sir's name, asking for more, harder and faster. But no matter what, all he feels is the ache in his chest.

He didn't know much about love, because the few times he'd tried to love someone it crashed and burned; but he knew that this is what it must be.

And when they came together with a shout and he felt Chord fill him up, he begins to cry. Because this is what he's been waiting for. What he's been wanting forever but could never find.

He'll never let it go.

~D&L~

"So."

Dianna looks over at Lea in her trailer and smiles. "Sooo…"

Lea is flipping through the next day's script, pretending to read it, "We did good today."

"Yes we did," Dianna nods.

They sit in silence for a moment before Lea looks up at the other girl from behind her pages, "I think we deserve a reward."

Dianna laughs and walks over to straddle Lea's lap, removing the script from her hands. "I think you're right…ma'am."

THE END…FOR NOW


End file.
